The Air Ride Series Wiki Featured Article Nomination
Rules One ballot can be made per user. They should make it have a "Heading 2" which reads the articles name (and a Link would be appreciated) and youre username. (Though you can have it in the end of youre Why it should be featured section. Then have some heading 3's below it which say Why you want it to be featured, numbers 1 through 10 while pressing enter after typing each number, and a section for opposing votes. An example is at the bottom of the page. *While you can only make one ballot, you can support or oppose any ballot here AS LONG AS IT IS NOT YOURS OR YOU HAVE ALREADY SUPPORTED IT OR OPPOSED IT. *No Socks here. If you make a Sockpuppet, well good for you, I hope the Sock was clean. I Mean, If you make another Sock to evade the rules above, it will be removed. When you support or oppose, make sure to add a reason why and youre signature. You can reply to opposes, though make sure you do the bullet thing under that oppose and say something, and use youre signature. Opposes do not need to be numbered. IF YOU BREAK ANY RULES, I WILL CALL DYNA BLADE AND TELL HER TO TRAMPLE YOURE HOUSE. Off Limits These articles were already featured as Featured articles, and wont be featured again, or off limits for another reason. #FuckYellowKirby Blue Kirby This Page 'PLZ DO NOT EDIT BELOW THIS LINE! ('You can still vote for the poll right above this message and make a featured article nomination above this line. Anything below this line is AUHTORIZED PEOPLE ONLY (That means me) ) Good Example Example down below. User signatures will be used with User *Username* unless its supposed to be me. Yellow Kirby Reason it should be featured Yellow's article meets Wiki Standards. It looks pretty good to me. It seems like it deserves to be a featured article. User:All Patch 4312 Support 1.Yeah, I agree User:SuperKirbyButts 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Oppose Nah, I think that Metal Man is more deserving of the featured article User:YarnYoshi8248 Bad Example Bad example below. User Signatures are shown as User:*Username* unless its supposed to be me. DINA BLED DYNA BLADE IS THE SEXIEST BIRD EVER ALSO IM DEFENITALY NOT DYNA BLADE SQUWAK. User:Dyna Blade SOPPORT 1.SQUWAK 2.IMGAY 3.FUCKYOUSHADOWSTAR 4.SQUWAK 5.IMJUSTTYPINGRANDOMSHITSOPOYOASSWILLMKETHISFAKEARTICLEFEATUREDOOPSIDIDNOTMEANTOSAYTHAT 6.IHATENINTENDOSTITTIES 7.IMABONERBIRD 8.MYMOMISOLD 9.FUCKMYASS 10.YAY, 10 VOTES, NOW IT WILL BE FEATURED. OPPUSE Dyna Blade, Supporting does not work like that White Kirby (talk) 07:40, July 21, 2015 (UTC) *SHUT UP POYO ASS YOU DONT KNO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS SHITTY WIKI. User:Dyna Blade Dyna Blade, were you high when you made this User:Blue takes the pieces Okay, can one of the users ban this bird from the wikiUser:PacMan21. *On it White Kirby (talk) 07:40, July 21, 2015 (UTC) By the way, this is not the featured article.White Kirby (talk) 07:40, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Rules Great article would feature again xd Support make it featured or die Category:Browse